


Second Best

by chicafrom3



Category: Lost
Genre: Character Study, Community: over_look, Gen, Semi-Canonical Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-14
Updated: 2007-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicafrom3/pseuds/chicafrom3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam St. John has always been second best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Best

**Author's Note:**

> over_look table/theme name & number: I, 10 - Second

Adam St. John had always been second best.

His mother was proud of him…but not as proud as she was of his sister, who excelled in sports and drama and won all kinds of competitions and always did her housework.

He did well at school…but not as well as Shawn Driscoll, who aced every test and was the apple of every teacher's eye.

He learned to play guitar, and joined a band, and the band made it big; but they were bubblegum pop, and in twenty years no one was going to remember them, and nobody really noticed the guitarist anyway, even now.

Adam St. John had always been second best.

But he watched Liam self-destructing every night, killing himself a little more out of an inability to cope, and he thanked a God that he wasn't sure he believed in that he'd never been the greatest.


End file.
